If You Love Him, Let Him Go
by KakyuuHime1
Summary: Merle finds Van in a state of distress after witnessing a kiss between Allen and Hitomi, and comforts him in his time of need. But can she find the courage to tell him how she really feels, or will she lask him to follow his heart?


If You Love Him, Let Him Go By Kakyuu Hime  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
Thal: Alright... I admit it... I OWN VAN! Mwahahaha!!  
  
REl: NOOO!!! VAN IS MINE!  
  
Thal: Dream on!  
  
REl: OKAY!  
  
Angel: *sweatdrop* Alright you two... neither of you own Van; because if I cannot have  
  
Duo tied to a bedpost... you can't have Van.  
  
REl and Thal: But but but! ;.;!!  
  
Nina: All right! Thal's Disclaimer Fairy! Tell these people what we've got!  
  
Disclaimer Fairy: Okay peoples, Thal no own none of dese peoples, though she would  
  
like Van tied to her bed naked.  
  
All: o_O;; @ Thal  
  
Thal: *whistles*  
  
Nina: Anywho...  
  
Disclaimer Fairy: But peoples, Van n'all of these characters are owned by their respective... owners, so please dun sue! Okay, I love you, buh bye!  
  
Merle peered into the barn that housed the legendary Guymelef, Escaflowne, and found the one person she was always looking for.  
Van, her first and only love.  
She fell in love with him the first time she met him. She had always felt alone, because she was the only one of her kind in Fanelia. She was mistreated and mocked, all because of her tail, ears, and demeanor. But not Van. He'd treated her as if she was just like him, as if they were equals. Mostly because Van was different from the people of Fanelia as well. He was a descendant of the people of Atlantis. He'd showed her his wings once, in their full, pure white glory. His mother had told him never to show anyone his wings, for the people of Atlantis were shunned, because of their power. But he had showed Merle, and they were soon inseparable.  
Until that girl came.  
Hitomi.  
Merle knew from the moment Hitomi arrived that she would be trouble. In fact, the very same day Hitomi appeared upon the planet of Gaea, Fanelia's capitol was attacked, by Dilandau and the Zaibach Empire. Merle will never forget that day. She was left all alone, in a city of flames, searching for Van. But Van had somehow been transported to Austeria, with that girl.  
Merle had slowly begun to trust Hitomi, only because she often came in handy during Van's battles with Dilandau and Zaibach. But one battle shattered Merle's world.  
Hitomi had fallen off a cliff after a particular battle. Van, spotting her, took off to help her, not even thinking about the consequences his saving her could have. He saved Hitomi, and she witnessed the beauty and grace that was Van's secret. Merle had screamed at her to look away, for no one was allowed to view Master Van's wings. But the truth was, Merle felt betrayed. She had been probably the only other person to know about his wings, besides Van's family, and his royal guard, Vargas. And now.. Merle could see Van's gazes towards Hitomi changing..  
First, he'd often looked at Hitomi with bewilderment, confusion, and sometimes fear. But now, he looked at her with care, protection... love?  
Merle crept over to where Van sat, his raven tresses covering his beautiful eyes. His body language told her that he'd been through something terrible, and she noticed that he was drenched.  
"Master Van! You'll get sick wearing these wet clothes!" she exclaimed, and built a small fire. She then pulled off his wet shirt, which was rather easy, seeing how he just sat there, limp.  
Merle's heart wrenched. She hated seeing her love in any kind of pain. She set her paw upon his shoulder, which was still damp from the wet shirt she had pulled off him moments before.  
"Master Van?" she asked, in a small voice.  
He looked up at her, his eyes slightly filling with tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. But Merle knew what had happened. That girl had kissed Allen. Over the past few days, she felt in her heart who the one Van truly loved was. She knew she had to do the right thing.  
"You have to tell her, Master Van...You have to tell Hitomi," she murmured softly, snuggling her head into his shoulder. Van bowed his head and closed his eyes, his hand reaching up to stroke Merle's head.  
"I know... but what if I'm too late, Merle?" he asked, his voice sounding so scared.  
"You're not. You have to tell her. From the way I've seen her look at you, I doubt you're too late." she told him, purring in his ear. Van looked up to the small cat girl, who looked so young, but sounded so wise. His lips slowly grew into a tiny smile, and he hugged her.  
Merle hugged him back fiercely, and when she loosened her grip, he gathered his things and went to get dried off. But as he walked out, he stopped and leaned down towards her cheek.  
His lips brushed against her soft cheek, as he whispered, "Thank you" into her ear. And with that... he was gone, ready to tell Hitomi... that he loved her.  
Merle watched him go, her paw resting against the place where Van kissed her. A tear sparkled in the corner of her eye, and she let out a small sob, which racked her whole body.  
If only he knew how much she loved him... Her heart yearned to tell him, but now she never could. She had given up so much for his happiness, and that thought comforted her slightly. She sighed and wiped away the tears that flowed down her furry cheeks and got up from her spot on Escaflowne's leg.  
She walked to the doorway of the barn and stared out towards the landscape. The ground still glistened with the raindrops from the earlier rains, as the sun slowly set into the mountains in the distance. For a moment, Merle could see Van's smiling face in the glowing depths of the sun's rays. But she shook her head and cleared her mind of the images. She closed the barn door and set off towards the village, her heart feeling light and happy as a single thought entered her mind...  
'If you love him. let him go..." 


End file.
